Just like that
by Bumblebee93
Summary: She had lost everything. Her bestfriend, Drew, her reputation. All of that was gone because of this problem.
1. Throwing away a Friendship

**Poor Katie! After watching that episode I felt so bad for her. I mean not only did Marisol ruin Jenna's relationship with K.C. well made it worse than it was; she tried to sabotage Katie's chances of being elected president, and told Drew about her skeletons. (Skeletons in the closet) The episode inspired me to write a new One-Shot. Krew involved, and anyone on Marisol's side stop reading now because I can guarantee you won't like what you read. Reviews would make me happy. Not saying you have to, see ya at the bottom.**

"Anybody in here?" a distraught Katie Matlin calls out, gently closing the bathroom door. She doesn't want to be caught, proving the rumors Marisol had been spreading throughout the school to be true. Technically those rumors were true, but it was best if people thought they were false. Listening, she hears no response. Good. Silently stepping into a stall, she kneels down, hands braced against the toilet seat. She hangs her head low.

It starts slowly, stomach churning after all she ate, eventually leading to her gagging. That's when she hears it. A soft gentle thud, quiet as it is she knows it's the bathroom door shutting. Standing up she pours a bit of water into the toilet **(1) **and flushes it, before silently scooping up her backpack and opening the stall. To her surprise Marisol is standing there, a grin on her face, camera phone aimed at Katie. She knows exactly what her ex-best friend is planning.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Future class president Katie Matlin purging her lunch?" Marisol asks. "Oh, Katie you're not...sick are you? Perhaps the flu?" the dark haired girl sneers in mock concern.

"I'm fine, just taking a breather," Katie murmurs, not looking at the camera. She can already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Katie, if you're not sick, then why did it sound like you were ready to throw up? You're not forcing yourself, are you?"

"Marisol. Leave. Me. Alone." Katie states, glaring at her so-called friend.

"Now why would I do that? I mean I'm just worried about you. We are friends and all." The girl replies.

"Because if you were my friend, you wouldn't be doing this to me. You don't understand at all. So go."

"Katie, we're best friends. I mean I thought we were, before you stole Drew from me."

"Let's get things straight. I didn't steal him from you. Drew likes _me_ and as for being friends, I hate you. After all you've put me through this past week, I hate you." Katie exclaims harshly.

"Hate? Isn't that a bit dramatic?" Marisol asks, a grin spreading across her face.

"Dramatic. THAT'S something you're an expert on, Mar. You don't get it; you've put me through hell these past 3 days. You are dead to me. Congratulations, you've won. I'm dropping out of the election, and after today, I doubt Drew still likes me." Katie whispers the last part, no longer able to hold back her tears.

Watching Marisol storm, off Katie heads back into the stall. She realizes she can't do this. It's ruining her life, pushing people away. Her reputation has been ruined. She was no longer the put together, hardworking, stuck up girl people thought she was, not that she really was stuck up but people thought she was.

The tears rolled down her cheeks faster, harder. Leaning her head against the back of the stall, she brings her knees to her chest and sobs. What had she become? She lost her best friend, Drew, everything. It's then she hears a knock on the stall door.

"What, Marisol? Here to ruin me some more?" she calls out coldly.

"Try again," a familiar male voice replies. Why was there a guy in the girl's bathroom?

Slowly she stands up, cautiously opening the door. Standing in front of her is Drew.

"What are you doing?" he asks gently. He's not faking concern like Marisol.

"I don't know," she whispers hoarsely, burying her face in his chest. She feels his arms wrap around her, holding her tightly as she sobs.

_**Fin**_.

**So honestly I don't know about this. It was a pretty crummy story in my opinion but leave a review with what you think. (: If my readers liked it that's what matters.  
>1. She poured water in the toilet so whoever had entered the room may have been…thrown off. Giving them the idea she was doing what people typically do in the restroom.<strong>


	2. Authors Note

_**Ok, So I know this was a oneshot and it still is. But I was wondering how you guys would like some other Krew One-Shots on this story? Just an idea. Review with what you think ;) **_

_**-BB93 =] **_


End file.
